Steven Rogers (Earth-12041)
, (teacher) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Enhanced by the Super-Soldier Serum | PlaceOfBirth = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Creators = Paul Dini | First = "Great Power" (April 1, 2012) (Cameo) | HistoryText = Early Life Steve Rogers, alias Captain America, was a small sickly man, until the breakout of WWII. He was recruited by the Army to receive the Super-Soldier Serum, which enhances you to the peak of human potential. After a career fighting the Nazis, he is frozen in the Arctic after a battle with the Red Skull. He was revived by S.H.I.E.L.D. and was recruited to join the Avengers to stop an alien invasion along with Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. Great Power Captain America is considered by both Nick Fury and Spider-Man as one of the greatest superheroes ever. Not a Toy Spider-Man and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees have a friendly training session with Captain America on board the Helicarrier. He shows the young heroes how to fight, and tells them that training and skill can beat any opponent with enough practice. When Agent Coulson comes in to speak with Cap wearing a Captain America T-shirt, he is revealed to be his biggest fan and was shocked when he knew his name. He leaves his shield for the team to look at stating that "It is not a Toy". While handling Captain America's shield, Spider-Man accidentally throws it out of the window, he jumps after as it hurtles thought the city, taking out the Trapster on the way. The shield lands in the Latverian Embassy, where it is found by Doctor Doom. Spider-Man is met by Captain America who decide to try and sneak into the embassy and retrieve the shield before Doctor Doom has a chance to exploit it for his own nefarious purposes. They have to fight past lasers and a horde of Doombots, even a pack of Doom Dogs. While in the Embassy, they learn that Doom had plans to attack various targets across the United States. Cap, using Doom's computers, deactivates the Doombots and go after Doom who is escaping in a craft on the roof. They are attacked by another pack of Doom Dogs and missiles. After a short battle, they web on to Doom's craft and smash through the screen, but Cap is hit by his own shield. They land in Central Park and Doom blasts the two heroes but they dodge his attack. No longer on Latverian soil he is forced to return the Shield as S.H.I.E.L.D. agent escort him away. On the Helicarrier, Coulson scolds Spider-Man for losing the shield. But when Cap asks Coulson to pass him the shield, he knocks it out the Helicarrier and Spider-Man chases after it again. The Avengers Protocol After Captain America is vaporized by the Red Skull, Iron Man activates "The Avengers Protocol," calling the team through a hologram device to a meeting. The heroes selected by Stark are Thor, Hawkeye, Hulk, Black Widow, and a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee named Sam Wilson. As The Avengers fly to the Hydra Base, in Antarctica, they learn that Captain America is still alive, and was only unreported by M.O.D.O.C. since he intended to force him to undergo a body change with his mortal nemesis the Skull. What ensues is a massive battle that ends up rescuing Captain America. After his defeat, the Skull realizes where the true power resides in the Avengers team and orders M.O.D.O.C. to attack and strip Tony of his Arc Reactor and armor. Now clad in his armor, he calls himself the "Iron-Skull". As Tony lies there dying, Tony asks Captain America for help. The team find the Quinjet blown to pieces. The only option is for them to all squeeze into the S.H.I.E.L.D. flying car. They rush him back to the Avengers mansion where Falcon hooks Tony up to machinery to restart his heart. M.O.D.O.C. use special nanobots with the ability to manipulate the Avengers to turn on each other. During the sparring session, the nanobots attack and infect them. They all battle each other, with only Tony left uninfected. He cures his allies using a concentrated EMP. They find the Skull, who was trying to steal Tony's tech, but he is stopped, still having time to teleport away. It is then that Tony discovers the Mansion's reactor was about to blow. The team must work together to stop the explosion. They create a vortex shooting the explosive energy into the sky. The team now move to Stark Tower where they set up home as now a official team. Ghost of a Chance The Avengers battle Space Phantoms, extra-dimensional beings who can replicate them right down to cellular level. The creatures replace them one by trapping them in Limbo. But thanks to Falcon, he is able to save the team and working together, they take down the alien invaders. The Serpent of Doom The Avengers battle Doctor Doom as he uses the Asgardian weapon Codgel to release the Midgard Serpent with hopes of using it to conquer the globe. The creature is too powerful, and would continue to grow until it consumes the Earth. After a battle with the Avengers, he and the creature are banished to the Realm Below using the extra-dimensional portal used by Ulik. Blood Feud The Avengers battle Dracula, who had kidnapped Black Widow and turned her into a Vampire. They travel to Transylvania and confront him at Castle Dracula. He reveals that he was an ally of Captain America during World War II, working together to defeat the invading Hydra forces. He wants the Super-Soldier Serum in Cap's blood, which will allow him and his subject the ability to go out in the sunlight. During the fight, he drinks the Hulk's blood, absorbing his powers and turning the Hulk into a Vampire. However the Hulk's gamma cells act like tiny suns, and he burns away the infection, which also weakens Dracula. In his defeat, his minions drag him underground to safety. He was captured along the other heroes by the Collector but was soon freed by She-Hulk and Skaar. Super Adaptoid Tony shows Steve a computerized video that shows that Steve's current equipment proves little against enemies like Tony himself. Though he is even offered some Iron Man armor, Steve claims that he only needs human ingenuity to win a fight, and he is not backing out due to being a man out of time. Meanwhile, Justin Hammer, Tony's business rival and a member of Cabal, tries to prove his worth to Red Skull, M.O.D.O.K., and the rest of Cabal by building a machine that could take on the Avengers - the Super-Adaptoid. He directly challenged the entire Avengers, and Tony accepts out of irritation. Hammer's robot was able to copy the abilities and fighting styles of the different Avengers, but proves to be no match for the Avengers and easily gets defeated. Determined to get revenge, Hammer rebuilds it and surprise-attacks the Avengers. By mimicking each members abilities, it was able to defeat each member one by one until only Cap remains. Cap uses the "Avengejet", a space-plane on top of Avengers Tower that launches into space with the press of a button, and they both go into subspace. The robot continues to fight even in this awkward environment, but it proves worthless against Captain America's human ingenuity and is destroyed. Tony then realizes the importance of sheer gut, and tries to get info from Cap about it (using a notepad to take notes). | Powers = Seemingly those of Steven Rogers of Earth-616. Enhanced physical & mental attributes Healing abilities & a great longevity Master hand-to-hand combatant & shield fighter Tactical analysis | Abilities = Seemingly those of Steven Rogers of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Captain America's Shield | Transportation = Captain America's Motorcycle | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Roger Craig Smith * In Great Power when Peter was talking about Thundra he mentioned the Avengers and Cap was in his first suit with wing on the mask. * Captain America appears in Spider-Man's imagination throughout his series, ''Ultimate Spider-Man''. * Juggernaut's and Captain America's images and powers are used by a Life Model Decoy during a training session against the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Rogers Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Leaders Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Abraham Erskine Experiment Category:Consciousness Transferred